Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by uniquemangalover
Summary: Who would have thought that the best gift Cielo could've received was through a simple action? Dedicated to Cielo for his birthday from the FF KHR: The Inheritance Project by NyanNyan-suru! Which is an amazing 11th gen. fanfic!


**This short drabble is dedicated to Cielo's birthday from ****KHR: The Inheritance Project-Prelude by NyanNyan-suru.**** You should read that **_**amazing **_**story if you want to understand this drabble!**

**KHR: The Inheritance Project**

**Summary:**

**Cielo "Sora" Sawada is different. He was walking and talking fluently at 2. He has mismatched eye colours. He is downright clumsy. Between the bad grades, having next to no friends, no athletic ability and his twin's bullying you can say life really sucks for Cielo. Did I forget to mention that he has an invisible entity literally attached to his soul? OC 11th Gen fic. Notice Added.**

**Disclaimer: The plot and characters are not mine, but based off the fanfiction ****KHR: The Inheritance Project-Prelude by NyanNyan-suru**** which is based off the anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**[x]**

There weren't that many things that Sawada Cielo didn't like. He was a honest go with the flow kind of guy. Despite, the constant bullying from his brother and classmates, he either liked something or just didn't care about it enough to have an opinion on it. Cielo never saw a point in hating things. A few things, but that was to be expected since he is still human. But never to many. It always brought out the uglier side of people. Ones, that Cielo didn't want to see.

But right now as he sat up in his room, strumming absently at his guitar, he couldn't help, but feel his own ugly side appearing. The little monster sanged around inside his head, forcing his lips down into a frown, and his eyebrows to knit. The chestnut brown haired boy stomped on the monster mentally, only for it to slide up under his heel and too taunt him even louder, forcing his negative feelings to bloom again with each passing word.

"_Happy Birthday, to you!"_

"_Happy Birthday, to you!"_

"_Happy Birthday, dear…"_

Cielo's hands clenched up over his ears, barricading the sound from going any further. His guitar laid abandoned against his bedpost, as the musician laid in a fetal position. His hate was too much. The loud, laughter reaching up all the way into his room, the sound of the latest hit song banged against the wall, and the spoken words of, _"Happy Birthday…"_

Cielo's eye shut tight. Where was _his_ happy birthday? Where were _his _gifts? Where was _his _birthday party? For Pete's sake him and Masamune were twins! And Auntie still forgot! He didn't like feeling this emotion, not one bit. Yet, he couldn't help it. He was still a child. One that wanted gifts and to have fun. And to not be thought of as a loser. But… but…

"**Ceilo..."**

Aigis's gentle voice, shook the young boy out of his thoughts. He turned towards his friend wiping at the anger induce tears, that somehow slipped out without his consent.

"W-What is it Agis…?" Cielo winced at his hoarse voice. Apparently he had been crying for sometime now. Cielo couldn't remember the last time he did cry.

"**I'm sorry, I can't be much help right now." **There was a sorrowful tone in his words. **"And I know you probably want to hear this from someone other than me for a change, but… happy birthday, Cielo."**

Cielo just smiled slightly and sighed. "It's okay. I'm just glad someone said it to me today. Yet…"

"**Yet…?"**

Tears formed in his lone eye again. "Yet… I still want a gift." Cielo turned his head away in shame at his request. "I know I'm asking for a lot. Padre is sending money, but… but… it's just not the same as getting one in person. Not just someone giving you cash to buy your own gift because they're not able to figure out your likes and dislikes. But someone happily handing it to you with pride in their eyes, _knowing _exactly what you would like. Is that too much to ask?"

"**No, no, no! Of course not! Everyone wants someone to know them inside and out, that's what makes people friends, alright?" **Aigis placed a comforting hand on Cielo's head. Cielo starred with a wavering eye, before it over flooded with tears and choked sobs escaped from his mouth. The scene broke Aigis's heart at seeing his friend in this hysterical state.

At that moment a lone figure stepped in through the attic's single window. Dark eyes immediately zoned in on the crying person. Stepping forward, Hibari Kai, the feared prefect all throughout Namimori, looked at Cielo with slight annoyance.

"Wipe those tears, herbivore. It makes you look even more pathetic than you already are."

Cielo's head instantly wiped up at the voice, and seeing who it was hastily wiped his tears. "K-Kai, what are you doing here?"

Kai ignored the boy and instead threw a card at his face. Cielo barely caught it and looked at the card with a mixture of confusion and surprised. He looked at the cover which showed a crayon drawn picture of a smiley face sun, before opening it. Inside written in neat cursive handwriting was:

_Happy birthday, small animal._

_- Tsubaki_

Cielo starred at the card in astonishment, before remembering the messenger there. He looked back up only to be met with an eyeful of black, red streaked hair, and an ever so-unlike-Kai touch to his back, bringing his head to his shoulder. It was, by far the most awkwardest hug Cielo was ever given in his life span, but by far the best one ever.

_Happy Birthday._

Those words weren't said, but Cielo could feel them as Kai pulled back unusually quick, with a slight red tint to his face. Turning around he exited the room the way he came into, without even bidding a farewell. Cielo didn't pay any mind, as a face splitting smile came on his face.

"Thank you, Kai."

Aigis, witnessing the whole event, couldn't help, but simply smile softly.


End file.
